Illusion
by Michelle Aoki
Summary: Ilusi itu datang padanya, setelah sekian bulan Tazusa lewati tanpa ada Pete disampingnya. My first Indonesian fic ini this fandom. Canon. R&R?


_Tazusa..._

Gadis itu terbangun dengan terengah-engah. Peluh mengalir dari keningnya, kontras sekali dengan wajahnya yang amburadul. Suara tadi benar-benar seperti nyata, dan jelas membuat Tazusa tersiksa. Perlahan-lahan, kakinya menjejakkan keramik yang dingin, lalu melangkah ke arah cermin yang memantulkan refleksi tubuhnya dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki. Apa yang kau harapkan dari Tazusa yang baru bangun tidur dari mimpi yang selalu menghantuinya?

Rambut indigo yang kusut, kantung mata serupa panda, kulit sepucat mayat, dan tubuh yang perlahan-lahan mengering seperti keripik. Itulah yang terjadi pada _skater_ berjulukan 'Ten Million Dollar Baby' sejak ditinggal oleh hantu yang kembali ke surga. Pete Pumps.

Bukankah Tazusa lebih mirip dengan orang yang sedang kehilangan candunya?

.

.

.

**Illusion**

Ginban Kaleidoscope © Hiro Suzuhira

(Pete/Tazusa, supernatural/romance, T, canon)

**Warning**: membaca fic ini dapat menyebabkan kebutaan, sakit mata, dan gangguan kesehatan lainnya. Bila sakit berlanjut, segeralah mundur untuk menghindari perbuatan asusila yang mungkin dilakukan di kotak review. Terima kasih :)

.

.

.

"Tazusa! Fokuslah ke gerakanmu!" seru Coach Takashima dari pinggir arena, tangannya mengisyaratkan agar gadis berkuncir dua itu melakukan gerakan-gerakan yang sesuai dengan lagu pengiring. Tazusa tersentak, lalu membuka matanya lebar-lebar agar kantuknya reda. Kini indra pengelihatannya hanya difokuskan seluruhnya untuk arena putih dan dingin ini, dengan The Blue Danube yang melantun melalui _speaker_ sebagai tempo gerakannya. Dengan mulus gadis itu meluncur dan memutar, hingga ia akan mengambil ancang-ancang untuk melompat. Triple Lutz yang sudah ia hapal di luar kepala.

_Tazusa..._

_BRUK._ Tubuh gadis berambut indigo itu membentur es, menciptakan memar biru yang tak sedap dipandang di siku dan lutut. Coach Takashima menggeleng-gelengkan kepala, betapa muridnya yang sudah ia anggap sebagai anaknya sendiri melakukan kesalahan seperti ini berkali-kali. Sejak kemenangannya di Olimpiade Musim Dingin dua minggu lalu, memang Tazusa telah mendapatkan apa yang diinginkannya. _Talkshow _di berbagai acara televisi, jumpa fans, sponsor yang selalu membiayai seluruh peralatannya dan akomodasi ke setiap lomba yang dihadiri, bahkan tawaran untuk menjadi _brand ambassador_ terus berdatangan, namun semua dijalani Tazusa dengan sepenuh hati. Pria empat puluh tahun yang tidak menyadari kehadiran Pete hanya mengira kalau gadis remaja itu tak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya setelah impiannya selama ini tercapai. Takashima mengira Tazusa telah berada di titik tertinggi, dimana ia tak memiliki target yang lebih tinggi setelah menjadi nomor satu di seluruh dunia.

"Aduh..." keluh Tazusa pelan, telapak tangannya dijadikan tumpuan untuk berdiri kembali di atas permukaan es yang licin. Setelah ia berhasil menguasai keseimbangan, perlahan-perlahan tubuhnya kembali meluncur dengan lentur. Ekspresi wajahnya yang sebelumnya kosong kini diliputi kesakitan, namun Takashima tetap tak melihat jiwa yang melebur di setiap gerakannya. Peluh yang menetes dari pori-pori gadis itu terasa percuma, apalagi memar yang kini hanya menjadi penghambat Tazusa dalam berlatih.

"Berhenti."

"Eh?"

"Latihan hari ini cukup sampai di sini, Tazusa," ujar Takshima datar setelah gadis berkuncir dua itu menepi ke arah pintu keluar. Meskipun ekspresi kebingungan tercetak jelas di wajahnya, namun Tazusa tak berkata apa-apa. Dalam diam, gadis dengan manik _onyx _itu melonggarkan tali sepatu _skating_-nya dan memasukkannya kembali ke dalam tas, lalu melapisi tubuhnya yang sebelumnya terbalut busana serbaketat dengan jas parasut tebal. Mereka berdua meninggalkan arena dalam keheningan.

* * *

"Ada apa, Tazusa? Kau berubah sejak kau memenangkan Olimpiade itu."

Tazusa menghela napas. Inilah pertanyaan yang sangat ia benci dan sangat ia hindari, setelah halusinasi mengerikan itu tentunya. Tak mungkin, kan, kalau ia melontarkan kejujuran? Terakhir gadis berkuncir dua itu mengatakan sesuatu tentang Pete, Takashima justru menyalahartikan kata-kata Tazusa kalau ia sedang stress. Sekarang, bayangkan jika gadis itu mengatakan kalau ia selalu dihantui oleh imajinasi yang seharusnya tidak ada! Bagaimana reaksi pelatihnya nanti? Apa Tazusa akan dimasukkan ke rumah sakit jiwa?

"Tidak ada apa-apa, Coach. Aku hanya... kecapekan." _Kecapekan karena imajinasi gila itu_, lanjut Tazusa dalam hati. Namun pria berambut jarang itu tak langsung percaya. Ditatapnya gadis berusia tujuh belas tahun itu dengan intens, penasaran dengan apa yang menyelimuti isi otak Tazusa. Gadis itu membalas tatapan Takashima dengan tetap berlaku normal, seolah-olah masalah ini cukup sepele untuk ia selesaikan sendiri.

_Nyatanya tidak._

"Dengar, Tazusa, kalau kau ada apa-apa, jangan sungkan-sungkan untuk bicara denganku." Nada suara Takashima kini melunak ketika tangannya menepuk-nepuk puncak kepala gadis itu. Tazusa memaksa agar bibirnya melengkung sedikit, lalu menunduk dan memandang piringnya yang masih penuh dengan sarapan. Dua lembar sandwich itu sukses menghilangkan nafsu makannya.

"Sekarang, ayo makan. Kau tidak mau terlambat, kan?"

Garpu itu menari-nari di piring, memisahkan lembaran roti dari isinya yang bertumpuk-tumpuk. Tazusa tercekat. Seharusnya ia tak meragukan kemampuan matanya untuk melihat irisan sayuran kaya beta karotin sebelum ia membukanya sendiri.

_Tomat._

"Aku sudah selesai. Maaf, Coach, tapi kali ini aku berangkat lebih awal saja. Ada tugas piket."

Takashima hanya melongo ketika melihat gadis yang sudah dianggapnya seperti anak sendiri itu kini sudah menghilang di balik pintu dengan tas jinjingnya. Matanya melirik sekilas ke arah piring yang masih menyisakan makanan itu. Pria itu tertegun, bukankah dulu Tazusa suka sekali dengan tomat?

* * *

_Tazusa..._

Tazusa terengah-engah lagi, kali ini seragamnya yang berwarna _olive_ basah oleh keringat. Untung kali ini tidak ada yang melihatnya memejamkan mata di antara pelajaran, namun ia juga tak memungkiri kalau jantungnya berdebar lebih kencang. Mika yang duduk berseberangan dengan sahabatnya itu memandangnya dengan cemas, naum tak berani menyapa lebih jauh. Salah-salah, Tazusa menanggapinya dengan suara keras dan hal itu dapat mengganggu konsentrasi kelas.

Gadis berkuncir dua itu bangkit dari tempat duduknya, disambut oleh tatapan oleh seluruh murid.

"Ada apa, Tazusa?"

"Saya ijin ke toliet," sahut Tazusa pelan, lalu keluar dari kelasnya. Berharap air dingin dapat menjernihkan pikirannya dan udara segar dapat melupakan masalahnya. Lorong-lorong yang ia lalui sangat sepi, wajar karena sekarang memang waktunya pelajaran. Sol sepatu yang beradu dengan lantai menjadi satu-satunya suara yang bergema, sampai Tazusa mendengar suara familiar itu lagi.

_Tazusa..._

Cukup sudah. Gadis dengan rambut indigo itu tak peduli dengan peraturan sekolah yang melarang siswinya untuk berlari di lorong, ia perlu menuju ke kamar mandi secepatnya. Meskipun akhir-akhir ini kemampuannya saat latihan _skating_ menurun, namun tidak dengan daya tahannya. Hanya dalam waktu beberapa detik, gadis itu sudah berada di depan wastafel. Diputarnya keran itu sampai maksimal, membiarkan aliran air yang menjadi sumber suara di kamar mandi itu. ia tak ingin mendengar yang lain. Ia hanya ingin kesendirian.

Tazusa memandang bayangannya sendiri di cermin. Wajahnya yang sebelumnya pucat dan ketakutan kini basah, karena gadis itu membasuhnya hingga poni yang menutupi dahinya turut merasakan hal yang sama. Mungkin, kalau gadis itu memperhatikan penampilannya dengan lebih teliti, sepasang manik _onyx_ itu sudah berselaput cairan hidrogen karbon dioksida. Ia lelah. Ia capek. Sudah cukup seratus hari waktunya terbuang hanya demi berbagi tubuh dengan Pete, mengapa bayangannya tak kunjung hilang dari pikiran?

_Tazusa..._

"Hentikan! Kumohon hentikan!" jerit Tazusa sambil memegang kepalanya, lalu membenturkannya ke bibir wastafel. Meskipun suara pemuda itu berbaur dengan kucuran air keran, namun gadis berambut indigo itu dapat mendengarnya dengan amat jelas. "Hentikan, Pete! Kau tak tahu betapa menderitanya aku hidup denganmu selama seratus hari, jangan kau tambah lagi!"

Sunyi.

Tentu saja, karena suara Pete hanya terjadi di dalam imajinasinya saja. Tidak akan ada suara jahil yang membalasnya dengan tertawa, atau celetukan santai dari pemuda hantu itu. Ia telah pergi. Ia _harusnya_ telah pergi. Tazusa menggigit bibirnya, tak mengerti mengapa hal seperti ini terjadi padanya. Apa ada hantu lain selain Pete yang datang untuk menghuni tubuhnya?

"Keluar! Siapapun kau, keluar dari tubuhku! Aku sudah muak dengan suara tanpa rupa! Kalau kau berani, perlihatkanlah dirimu!"

Kucuran air keran menjadi jawaban rerotis Tazusa. Gadis itu menghela napas, betapa bodohnya ia selama ini. Tidak akan ada yang menjawab pertanyaannya, tidak akan ada. Kenyataan yang menusuk hati gadis itu membuat seluruh tulangnya runtuh, tubuhnya merosot ke lantai.

Satu hal yang ia tahu, beberapa jam itu ia habiskan di dalam kamar mandi dengan sesenggukan.

* * *

Taman dengan rumput hijau membentang kini menyambut manik _onyx_ Tazusa. Gadis itu bangkit dari duduknya yang sebelumnya dalam posisi membungkuk dan memeluk kakinya, berusaha mencerna tempat yang ia jejaki sekarang. Suasana di sini sungguh damai, namun sepi. Beberapa burung gereja yang sebelumnya hinggap di pohon raksasa kini melayang, seiring dengan daun-daun muda yang berterbangan. Belum sempat Tazusa melihat-lihat lebih jauh, pandangannya sudah menangkap simbol-simbol salib yang tersebar di atas permukaan rumput. Berdiri tegak, mencuat di ujung gundukan dengan ukuran yang bervariasi. Kadang juga ada patung malaikat yang menangkupkan tangannya di atas gundukan itu.

_Kompleks kuburan?_

Perlahan-lahan kaki jenjang itu melangkahi gundukan yang sedari tadi diinjaknya, lalu sambil tetap memperhatikan jalan, gadis itu kembali melihat kompleks kuburan yang terasa asing. Meskipun Tazusa jarang keluar rumah selain keperluan _skating_-nya, namun ia yakin kalau kompleks kuburan ini bukan berada di Jepang. Sambil terus berjalan tanpa tujuan, matanya terus terbuai dengan jejeran kuburan yang terawat namun sepi ini. Batinnya tak kunjung-kunjung dirundung berbagai pertanyaan: _bagaimana bisa aku sampai di sini?_

Tiba-tiba, iris _onyx_ itu menangkap punggung pemuda yang kira-kira seumuran dengannya, berlutut di sebuah nisan yang letaknya tak jauh dari tempat Tazusa berdiri. Dengan harapan agar dapat keluar dari sini, gadis itu menghampiri pemuda berambut pirang tadi. Setiap langkah mendekati pemuda itu, semakin Tazusa sadar... penampilan pemuda itu sangat familiar di benaknya. Dengan takut-takut, gadis berkuncir dua itu langsung berdiri di samping pemuda tadi, dan memandang obyek yang sama. Kuburan berlapisan lili putih yang masih baru, dengan nisan putih berukir nama yang sangat dikenal.

**.**

**Pete Pumps**

**8 October 1988 – 23 February 2005**

**.**

"Akhirnya kau datang, Tazusa," sapa Pete sambil tersenyum di sebelahnya, tangan kananya masih menggenggam setangkai lili putih yang masih segar. Tazusa tergagap, refleks kakinya melangkah ke belakang. Pete yang ada di hadapannya kini lebih mirip manusia sungguhan daripada yang ia lihat selama ini, tak ada bayang transparan yang selalu ia lihat di balik tubuhnya.

"Siapa... kau?"

Senyum Pete berubah menjadi murung hanya dalam beberapa sekon. "Kau hanya kutinggal selama dua minggu, dan kau sekarang lupa? Kau jahat sekali, Tazusa! Kau tak tahu betapa rindunya aku pa–"

_PLAAAAK_

"Tidak. Pete Pumps yang kukenal sudah bahagia di surga, dan ia juga tak mungkin mengatakan hal-hal menjijikkan seperti ini! Sekarang katakan padaku, siapa kau? Di mana ini?"

Sambil mengusap-usap pipinya yang masih memerah, Pete tersenyum masam. "Sudah kubilang, aku Pete Pumps. Pilot berumur tujuh belas tahun yang jasadnya terbaring di bawah tanah ini, di Toronto Cemetary tanggal 23 Februari 2005. Apa informasi ini masih kurang jelas untukmu?"

"Ta-tapi... seharusnya kau sudah di surga! Dan aku seharusnya tak ada di sini! Aku–"

Jari telunjuk panjang itu kini menyentuh bibir mungil Tazusa, memerintahkannya untuk diam. "Bagaimana kalau semua ini hanya terjadi di mimpimu?"

* * *

Tazusa bangun dengan terengah-engah, namun kali ini bukan perasaan ketakutan yang menyelimutinya. Setelah kecapekan karena berjam-jam menguras air mata di toilet, gadis itu berdiri dan mematikan kran yang masih menyala. Dengan langkah sedikit terburu-buru, gadis itu kembali ke kelasnya untuk mengambil tas, lalu pulang dengan perasaan tak menentu. Terik mentari yang berwarna oranye keemasan kini menimpa tubuh gadis itu, membuat ia berpikir kalau ia sudah berada di toilet sampai jam pelajaran usai. Untung saja sekolah ini buka sampai sore, karena beberapa ekstrakulikuler yang membutuhkan ruangan sekolah itu dimulai sejak pulang sekolah sampai petang.

"_Okaeri, Nee-chan~ are_?" Yoko yang semula menyambut kakaknya itu kini bingung dengan sikap Tazusa yang seperti terburu-buru menuju kamarnya. Sejak dua minggu yang dihabiskan Sakurano sulung itu tanpa berbicara banyak, perubahan sikap yang mendadak ini membuat Yoko heran. Apalagi dengan koper-koper yang berhasil ditenteng Tazusa dengan susah payah dari lantai atas.

"_Nee-chan_! Mau kemana? Mengapa teruru-buru?"

"Toronto, Kanada. Aku ingin mengunjungi teman selama beberapa hari, tolong buatkan ijin untuk pihak sekolah dan sampaikan permintaan maaf untuk Coach karena aku pergi tanpa pamit!" teriak Tazusa sambil menyeret koper-kopernya keluar rumah, lalu memasukkan barang-barangnya ke dalam bagasi taksi yang telah dipesannya beberapa menit yang lalu. Gadis yang terpaut beberapa tahun lebih muda dari Tazusa itu melongo sebentar, namun kesadarannya kembali saat kakaknya sudah melaju kencang di dalam taksi tersebut.

"_Nee-chan!_ Jangan pergi begitu saja, dasar bodoh!"

* * *

Taman dengan rumput hijau membentang kini menyambut manik _onyx _Tazusa. Setelah perjalanan belasan jam di pesawat, ditambah dengan perjalanan menuju kompleks kuburan dengan taksi, rasanya Tazusa membutuhkan ranjangnya yang empuk sekarang juga. Sejak keberangkatannya dari Jepang, belum sempat ia memesan hotel di Negeri Maple itu. Tujuan satu-satunya hanya ingin memastikan tempat yang ada di mimpinya itu benar-benar nyata, dan ucapan Pete bisa ia pegang. Setelah berkata dengan bahasa Inggris yang amburadul kepada sang sopir untuk menjaga barang bawaannya, gadis berkuncir dua itu melangkahkan kakinya menuju gerbang tinggi yang dicat hitam itu.

Untuk sejenak, Tazusa diliputi perasaan semacam _déjà vu_. Gundukan-gundukan dengan nisan putih yang menancap di ujung sangat mirip dengan apa yang ada di mimpinya, begitu pula dengan salib putih dan malaikat yang menagkupkan tangannya di beberapa kuburan. Beberapa pohon raksasa yang memayungi areal itu tampak rimbun dan dipenuhi oleh burung gereja, daun-daunnya yang masih hijau berguguran karena angin yang sedikit kencang. Meskipun sekarang sudah memasuki musim semi, namun temperatur di negara yang berdekatan dengan Kutub Utara itu tak ayal membuat Tazusa merapatkan jas abu-abunya. Dengan perasaan takut-takut, ia berjalan menuju kuburan Pete, meskipun ia tak sepenuhnya hapal dengan jalan menuju ke sana. Ia biarkan kakinya melangkah sesuka hati, sambil maniknya terus mencari nisan pemuda tersebut.

Lagi-lagi _déjà vu__. _Seorang pemuda yang berlutut tak jauh dari tempat Tazusa berdiri itu sama persis dengan apa yang dilihatnya di dalam mimpi. Kali ini, dengan penuh keyakinan, gadis berkuncir itu berlari mendekat. Tak perlu kepastian lagi. Ini dunia nyata, dan sekarang pemuda berambut pirang itu telah menunggunya. Degup jantung yang semakin menggila di dada Tazusa tak berhasil ditepisnya, sebaliknya, ia semakin menikmati sensasi-sensasi itu. Setelah sekian lama, setelah suara-suara yang mengganggunya, setelah mimpi yang memberinya petunjuk... akhirnya ia dapat bertemu dengan Pete kembali.

Pemuda berambut pirang itu menoleh setelah mendapati Tazusa berdiri di sampingnya dengan terengah-engah. Dari sudut matanya, gadis itu dapat melihat setangkai lili putih yang digenggam Pete. Setelah napasnya kembali normal, Tazusa mengangkat kepalanya untuk menyambut gembira pemuda yang selama ini ada di dalam bayangannya. Pemuda yang selama ini selalu menghantinya secara harfiah, dan sampai sekarang masih tak bisa hilang dari pikirannya. Pemuda yang suaranya terus-menerus bergema meskipun waktunya telah habis. Pemuda yang rambut pirang dan mata biru langitnya selalu menyapa Tazusa dengan ceria, meskipu tubuhnya telah transparan dan harus bergantung di gadis itu selama seratus tahun.

"Maaf, Anda siapa?"

* * *

**Epilog**

Senyum yang terkembang lebar di wajah gadis itu langsung pecah ketika mendengar kata-katayang disuarakan oleh pemuda tadi. Dengan tergagap-gagap, Tazusa meneliti ciri-ciri fisik pemuda yang ada di hadapannya itu, takut dengan realita yang kini dihadapi.

"Kau... bukan Pete Pumps?"

Pemuda itu tertawa lepas, memperlihatkan deretan gigi putihnya yang sama persis seperti Pete. Tangannya mengelus-elus nisan putih itu dengan sorot kerinduan yang memancar di iris_ sapphire_-nya. "Tentu saja bukan, Nona, bukankah ia sudah tertidur dengan tenang di sini?"

"Ta-tapi... kau... sangat..."

"Mirip? Banyak orang yang bilang begitu. Padahal aku hanyalah sahabat masa kecilnya dulu, dan aku langsung kemari begitu mengingat seratus hari kematian Pete dan begitu aku tidak disibukkan dengan urusan rumah sakit yang merepotkan itu," jawab pemuda tadi sambil tetap tersenyum. Tazusa memandang wajah pemuda itu lekat-lekat, berusaha untuk mempercayai pandangannya. Kini ia dapat menemukan perbedaan yang samar antara Pete yang sudah menjadi almarhum dengan pemuda yang baru saja ditemui beberapa menit yang lalu. Pemuda ini memiliki darah Asia yang kental, berkebalikan dengan Pete yang asli Kanada. Ia juga memiliki garis kedewasaan yang tergurat di wajahnya, pertanda kalau hidupnya telah ia tempuh dengan berbagai macam cobaan berat.

"Oh iya, ngomong-ngomong, kita belum memperkenalkan diri. Namaku Daisuke Kazamaki. Kau?" Daisuke mengulurkan tangannya dengan sikap bersahabat, kharismanya yang terpantul dari pancaran matanya membuat gadis berkuncir dua itu gugup sejenak. Namun Tazusa tetap menerima uluran tangan tersebut.

"Tazusa Sakurano. Aku..."

Tazusa berhenti sejenak, tak sanggup melanjutkan kalimatnya. Bagaimana bisa gadis itu memperkenalkan diri kalau ia adalah tubuh yang selama ini dihuni Pete selama seratus hari setelah kematiannya? Dengan cepat, Tazusa melanjutkan kata-katanya yang sempat tertunda sambil tersenyum manis.

"...temannya selama ia tinggal di Jepang."

Gadis berambut indigo itu menghela napas lega saat lawan bicaranya tak curiga sedikitpun. Sebaliknya, ia kembali menimpali kata-kata Tazusa dengan ramah. Di tengah-tengah konversasi menarik itu, iris _onyx_ Tazusa melirik nisan putih yang ada di sampingnya. Meskipun raga pemuda itu telah terbaring dalam damai, namun gadis berkuncir dua tersebut telah menemukan senyumnya. Apa Daisuke yang sekarang ada di hadapannya merupakan pengganti Pete dari surga?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~OWARI~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Pojok Curhat Author (PCA):**

Pertama... kenapa saya merasa banyak plot hole disini? ;_; dan somehow, inget Kanada, saya jadi inget sama fic saya yang Leaving Leaves, soalnya settingnya juga di Kanada dan ada plot hole-nya juga /bershower. Saya lurusin di sini aja yak, just in case you don't understand the whole story. Sejak awal, yang manggil-manggil Tazusa itu emang Pete, dan scene di mimpi Tazusa itu... entah kenapa rasanya OOC banget ;_; trus emang Pete ngasih tanda-tanda kayak gitu biar Tazusa ketemu sama Daisuke. Omong-omong lagi, Daisuke Kazamaki itu bener-bener nyata loh! Dulu ada atlet sepatu roda asal Jepang yang dateng ke Sidoarjo beberapa bulan lalu buat lomba taraf internasional (sayangnya saya kalah hiksu ;_;), namanya sama persis. Saya sebenernya punya OC sih, tapi belum dinamai, makanya pake nama asli dulu aja. Semoga Daisuke-kun nggak keberatan *wink wink*

Review? /ngumpetdikolongmeja

p.s: Daisuke yang asli sama sekali nggak mirip sama Pete.

p.p.s: tanggal kelahiran Pete saya samakan dengan jadwal airing animenya di Jepang.

p.p.p.s: sebenernya saya rada sebel waktu ngetik fic ini, soalnya dari tadi typos terus waktu mencet Shift + T! /flipkeyboard

p.p.p.p.s: lagi-lagi saya bingung sama judul ;_; kalo saya tulis Illusion, Hallusination dan semacamnya, berarti saya fokus cuma di awal cerita. Sebaliknya, kalo saya kasih judul Gift atau Replacement, entar endingnya ketahuan dong =3= /kabur


End file.
